Never A Lady
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome was orphaned at a young age, later taken in by Mrs. Keehl. She becomes family to the kind household of three, even obtained a sister. However, an unfortunate accident left her alone with just her sister. Full summary inside! Kags/Near Mell/Matt
1. What's in a name

**Never A Lady**

**Kagome was orphaned at a young age, later taken in by Mrs. Keehl. She becomes family to the kind household of three, even obtained a sister. However, an unfortunate accident left her alone with just her sister. Taken to an orphanage called Whammy's, she and her sister are given new names, a new life and a new start.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Mello/Matt – Kagome/Near**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**-x-x-x-**

**What's in a name?**

**-x-x-x-**

"_NO! MOMMA! MOMMA COME BACK! Don't...don't leave me..."_

"_Stop crying, let go of me!" A woman with black hair in a short pixie cut and brown eyes slapped a child of four, the little girls' hair whipping across her face from the hands impact. The force threw her to the hard concrete floor and left nail scratches across her left cheek. The child's blue eyes turned pale, fear appeared in those magnificent eyes and the woman's face contorted in hatred._

"_Madam, we will take it from here!" A man said as he took the girl before the mother could hit her again. His voice was cold as he carried the little girl away; the child curled up in his arms and hid her face in the junction of his neck._

"_That girl, never will she find happiness, no one will love her and if by chance they do fall for those eyes that cost my husband his life, and then they will fall at the same mercy and sad demise. She can't be happy! NEVER!"_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(Miroku's Point of View)**_

'_What a horrible woman,' I held the little girl close to me in the car, she was still shaking almost uncontrollably after the hurtful words her mother had practically screamed at her._

"_Momma's mad..."_

'_That wasn't mad, that was insane.'_

"_She is gonna come back for me. I know it. Papa says she needs a time a while to breathe."_

"_Your mother, Kagome, your mother isn't coming back."_

"_...no...She's gonna to be back. Papa promised we'd be together for always."_

"_One day you will be, but not anytime soon."_

'_I hate parents like that; this girl deserves a family, one that loves her.' She fell asleep after a while in the spot next to him; her head was lying in his lap as his fingers held a damp napkin to her still bleeding cheek._

"_...momma..." She whispered in her sleep._

"_You're a saint kid,"_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(1 year later)**_

"_Momma, I wanna sister!"_

"_But dear, we came for a boy."_

"_But I wanna sister!"_

"_Meira, dear. I unders―"_

"_HER!"_

_Miroku stood up in irritation, Kagome was held in his arms with her head on his shoulder in content. After a year, she had gotten close to him and was rarely seen with anyone else._

"_I want her, the one that man is holding!"_

"_I think that's his dau―"_

"_Her name is Kagome."_

_Miroku turned to his coworker. Ayame Yasue worked with her husband at the orphanage with him._

"_Momma!"_

_Finally turning to the little girl who kept begging her mother for the little girl in his arms, he noted the well-kept appearance and sighed. The girl was, at a glance, a sweet and charming girl with a fiery temper and personality._

'_Odd combination,'_

"_She's five years old," Ayame informed the parents as their daughter ran up to him and Kagome. She had blonde hair just above her shoulders in a clip. The mother had taken__a small amount of hair from each side of her head and brought them together to the middle of her scalp and secured them with a black diamond O clip. She had baby blue eyes and a cute orange A line dress with a white ribbon around her waist, the dress ended just above her knees, a pair of white Capri's were worn under her dress and ended two inches past her knees with white sandals on her feet._

"_I'm six; you will be my baby sister."_

_Miroku sweat dropped at the__authority behind the girls words._ "_Aren't you something. You are six years old, huh; do you know how to be a big sister?"_

_The blonde shook her head negatively._

"_It's hard work; you have to make sure you watch over her to the best that you can, keep her safe."_

"_I can do that." She said confidently. Her mother moved to Miroku and Kagome and held her hand out before Kagome. Kagome looked at her hand and with hesitation; she held her own, much smaller ivory toned hand out, placing it in the woman's soft hand._

"_You are just darling. Kagome, that name is Japanese; it means 'woven bamboo pattern' supposedly came from the principle of Ying and Yang. From her eyes, there shape, she's obviously purely Japanese, why is she here?"_

"_Her mother brought her here, and returned back to Japan. She's a sweet__girl; the mother however, was a complete nut."_

"_Miroku!" Ayame scolded her partner for talking so casually about the child's mother in front of her and strangers._

"_She speaks English?"_

"_Fluently, well, as much as a child can."_

"_I won't be leaving without her." Miroku and Ayame turned in shock to the woman with golden blond locks cascading down her back. Her husband sat on the ground with the two girls, Meira was braiding her long black hair that fell past her shoulders._

"_You want to adopt her?"_

"_Yes, Kagome Keehl, let's start while they get to know each other. Honey," Her husband stood, patting the two gently on the head before following his wife and Ayame into her office. Miroku sighed and sat down next to the two girls._

"_You are getting a family Kagome."_

"_..." She looked at him, her eyes brighter than normal. Meira finished the braid and took the clip from her own hair and put it in her new sister-to-be's' hair to hold the braid. Kagome stood and moved into Miroku's embrace._

"_I'm gonna miss you kid, you be good, got it."_

_She nodded, her bangs falling into her teary eyes._

"_No more tears, you are stronger than that. Besides, if you cry, I'll start to cry too."_

_Kagome tightened her grip on his deep purple button up Tee until her new 'parents' came out._

"_Kagome, come along."_

"_..." Kagome looked back at Miroku and smiled brightly. "I'll see you one day again."_

"_I hope so. You be good, take care of them." Kagome nodded and took Meira's hand, Meira's other was holding her mother's hand._

_The four left and that was the last he'd seen of her._ _It wasn't even a month before he saw the girls new parents on the TV, both had been killed instantly in a tragic accident. They weren't taken to him though, the two girls...no, they had been taken elsewhere. He didn't even know himself._

**-x-x-x-**

"Mei-Chan, why are we here?" Kagome held the sleeve of Meira's black off the shoulder sweater; she wore black short shorts and white tinny shoes. Her blonde hair now fell touching her shoulders.

Kagome wore a similar deep blue sweater and a short white plaid skirt with white tinny shoes, her black wavy hair to the middle of her back.

"Kags, mom and dad are dead; we have to live here now. But we aren't alone, we have each other still."

Kagome knew this feeling, the aching loss that seemed to follow her endlessly.

"This way ladies." The two followed an elder man whom had earlier introduced himself as Roger. He showed them into the large mansion that was called Whammy's Orphanage. "You will have a room of your own together. I hope this is no problem."

"We are fine with that." Meira said. Kagome said nothing, merely followed close behind her sister.

"That's good. Now, I need you to forget your names."

**"****..."**

"That's no problem, is it?"

"O-of course not." Meira said with a defiant look in her eyes. She clenched her fists and Kagome took hold of her hand.

"What are we going to be called then?"

"...that's not for me to decide." They followed Roger to an office where another man sat talking to his laptop screen; he said a quick goodbye before turning to them.

"Meira and Kagome Keehl."

"Why do we have to forget our names!?" Meira snapped.

"My dear, it's for safety. You two are smarter than the average child. This orphanage is for anyone better than average. Consider it a privilege."

"Privilege?! What the hell ar―"

"Mei-Chan! Please don't."

"..." Meira turned her furious glare to the floor.

"I believe, Mello, is appropriate for you, Meira."

"Mello?"

"It describes you in opposition."

"What about for her?"

"Hm―"

"MOMOKO!"

"Huh?" Kagome turned in confusion to her sister.

"Momoko, that is fine. You two will be escorted to your room, tomorrow Roger will show you to your first class."

"Why Momoko?" Kagome asked as they were led out of the office.

"I just wanted to call you Momo, it's cute."

"Hehe, I guess."

Kagome smiled sadly as she was forced to give her name up, _'I may be changing it, but I am, Kagome, I always will be.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the first short chapter, now; I'll update something else after PHSYC! Please regard me kindly and read and review! ^_^''**


	2. The Beginning is Near

**Never A Lady**

**Kagome was orphaned at a young age, later taken in by Mrs. Keehl. She becomes family to the kind household of three, even obtained a sister. However, an unfortunate accident left her alone with just her sister. Taken to an orphanage called Whammy's, she and her sister are given new names, a new life and a new start.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Mello/Matt – Kagome/Near**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Beginning is Near**

Kagome glared at the ground. She lay on top of one of the bookcases watching her sister. The cases were five shelves high, and despite getting yelled at for climbing them, she still did it. Anywhere high was fine for her.

"Momo, what's wrong?" Meira asked her. Putting the book she was reading down.

"I want to leave, it's boring here! It's like..."

"Like living at school?" Meira finished.

"Yes! Besides, I think our math teacher is out to get me."

"She wouldn't be if you did the work she gave you."

"Say's number one..."

"Don't call me that."

"You do realize that we are categorized by numbers, right? Even I know that." Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of a two inch thick book flying at her. She sat up quickly almost falling off the top of the bookcase.

Meira stood up and pushed her chair in. "You aren't stupid, stop talking like you are. You are twelve away from me, considered one of the brightest at the school."

"...yeah, right...and it's not school..." Meira stopped and turned to Kagome who was facing away from her now...her legs swinging back and forth on the top of the bookcase.

"You're wrong; this is a school...because I refuse to think of this place as my home." Meira left and Kagome resisted the urge to kick the books behind her heels onto the floor.

"Momoko?" Kagome turned and saw the pigtailed brunette who had become her own personal interrogator over the year that she and her sister had been there.

"What do you want Linda?"

"Are you having a fight with Mello?"

"What's it matter to you?!" Kagome jumped down from the bookcase and picked up the book her sister had thrown at her. "Stay out of it, we aren't fighting."

"...oh..." Linda stepped out of the way as Kagome walked past her with the book. She made her way down the hall to her sisters' room. The two were placed in separate rooms, Kagome's was empty and Meira's...well...

Kagome knocked on the door and watched as it opened to reveal an irritated Meira.

"Mell...your book." Kagome handed it to the blonde who took it, opening the door wider for Kagome to come in. Lying on the bed across from Meira's was an auburn red haired boy with ear phones on, music could be heard blasting from them and a hand held game in his hands. He had green eyes and a striped shirt on that reminded her of prison wear back in the 1800's. He was in black boxers ignoring the two girls who often conversed in the room.

"He's been playing that game since last night."

"Hasn't he slept?"

"Matt? Not that I'm aware of." Meira sat on her bed before falling back on a pillow, her rosary sliding down her chest and onto her bed. Kagome lay down on the bed next to her, her head on Meira's stomach.

"Mell...I've been acting childish, sorry."

Meira's' arm wound gently around Kagome's shoulders. "We're children; we are allowed to act childish."

"Yeah, but I should be acting more mature."

"Worry about maturity when you hit your teens." Meira told her before pushing her off the bed and following her to the ground. Meira landed above her where she commenced her tickle torture on her little sister.

"NO! Haha, Mello! Hehe, MELLO!" Matt paused the game he was playing and stopped his ear pounding music at the scream; turning to see Mello and Momoko on the floor laughing, the younger of the two, laughing and crying. He sat up and moved to watch the two. He grinned, the two always managed to make more noise than his music, and even though he tried to make it louder than their...decibels, he failed.

Finally, Mello pulled off of her sister and Momoko got up.

"Wah! MEI!"

Meira's eyes widened and she covered her sisters' mouth. Matt frowned and watched the two.

"_Momo! You can't say my name...!_"

"So Mei is your name?"

The two turned to Matt who was just watching curiously now; his game discarded on his comforter somewhere.

"What? No...What are you talking about?"

"I'm not on your level of genius _Mei_, but I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say that you were, Matt!" Meira stood up. "I'm going to grab a chocolate bar from Roger; Momo, get your school work done."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her sisters' retreating back. She glanced at Meira's desk and her eyes widened. "Why is my math work here!?"

Matt lay back down on his bed. "I think she got it in advance from your teacher." He closed his eyes and a sudden comforter was tossed over his head. He pulled it down and looked at the girl sitting at his _roommates'_ desk.

"You need sleep Matt; you're starting to look like Roger on a bad day."

He frowned but rolled over anyways and let his eyes shut. "Yeah, tell _Mei_ that she doesn't need to be so protective over her name."

It was silent for a moment before Kagome spoke. _"It's all we have left though..."_

He didn't show any sign of hearing her.

"And...It's not Mei. It's Meira._"_

Matt smirked, closing his eyes he let sleep take him.

**-x-x-x-**

Mello was walking down the hall, making her way to Rogers when she heard a voice. _"-is going to have a large impact on Momoko."_ Mello paused, waiting at the door.

"_He's a good kid, quiet...Momoko won't mind. He'll mind his own business, of this I am sure."_

"_Couldn't we put Mello in Momoko's room and Near here can room with Matt?"_

"_No, roommates are set by age. Near and Momoko are both six and Mello and Matt are seven. Now, take him to Momoko's room and introduce the two."_

"_Right."_

Mello backed down the hall and around the corner as Roger walked past her with someone out of her view. _'That was Roger and Watari talking...but who's Near?'_

"Mello?" Mello jumped and turned to see Watari in a black suit with a black bowl hat on, his suit case in his left hand.

"Watari! Oh, I was going...to Rogers!"

"I'm aware..." He pulled a chocolate bar from his black overcoats front pocket. "You should watch that shadow of yours Mello. It betrays you." Mello looked down and noticed her shadow was outstretched to the point, it would be seen beneath the door. Watari smiled kindly before placing the chocolate bar in her hand; then he walked past the embarrassed girl.

"Am I in trouble?" Mello asked, causing him to stop and turn.

"Keep in mind dear, you are only in trouble if you get caught. My eyesight is really bad and...I'm not sure I saw correctly." He winked and left, Mello smiled before running off in the same direction Roger and her sisters' new mystery roommate went.

**-x-x-x-**

Momoko left the room with her paper work in hand, shutting the door, she turned and took off to her room, rounding a corner and running into the back of some unlucky kid.

"Momoko, I have told you about running in the halls."

Momoko looked up, grimacing at the upset look on Rogers face. She stood up and looked at the kid she knocked over.

"...oh, who are you?" She watched him lift himself from the floor, dusting off imaginary dirt from his pristine white pajamas. He had charcoal eyes that had a faraway look that seemed...empty. His hair was like snow...whiter even. If it stood in a line up with snow, snow would be guilty.

"..."

"Momoko, this is Near; he will be your roommate starting today. Could you show him around the orphanage and to yours and his room?"

"I guess so..."

"Good, I have paperwork."

Momoko watched the man walk away with a frown on her face. "Old geezer...hey," She called out to the dazed boy. "How old are you?"

"...six."

"Well, first thing to learn here; Roger doesn't do paper work. He makes excuses to drink on his job." She smiled, taking his hand in hers. "Come on! I'll show you to our room, and then I'll take you around the orphanage."

Mello watched her sister run off with him following behind, not much choice on his part, but...

'_She's happy...Kagome...you were so upset before, why now are you happy?! Is it him?'_ She stepped out from behind the corner of the hall. "Did you want someone else's company, that wasn't mine?"

**-x-x-x-**

Near had to catch his breath, not used to exerting so much effort just to get somewhere.

"So this is our room, your bed is on the left." Kagome pointed to the made up bed across from hers.

"..."

"Hm? You don't talk much do you?" Kagome watched him walk to his bed and sit down, a hand coming to a lock of his hair, twirling it around his index finger.

"..."

Kagome tilted her head to the side; turning away she sat on her own bed, watching the boy curiously.

"**Momo!"**Kagome turned to the door as it was slammed opened, an angry looking boy was standing there and wasn't the least bit happy. "Momo! Where is it!?"

"Matt, you look angry." She smiled. Matt glared, turning around in the room he started looking through drawers, under her bed, around the dresser and in the bathroom.

"WHERE IS MY GAMEBOY ADVANCE!?"

"Not in here, that's for sure. It's in yours and sis's room, just really well hidden."

He sighed; turning to her he made his way to her bed. "Get it!"

"Or what? I have no obsession with anything; you can't use anything against me. Sis has her chocolate obsession and you your games, but I've got nothing. Nothing here is worth holding onto, well, aside from Mell obviously, but that's about it."

"What about that?" Matt pointed to her desk.

She glanced over and saw the hair clip her sister had long ago gave her. "...Matt don't you―MATT!"

Matt held her clip in his hand, Kagome standing before him ready to pounce the boy if need be. "My game..."

"BENEATH YOUR END TABLE, NOW GIVE IT!"

"Here, you know I wouldn't do anything to your little hair accessory anyways." He tossed the small black jeweled circle clip to her and left without another word.

"..." Kagome held the clip tightly. She blinked tears away and chuckled, "I'm really stupid, falling for that..."

"..."

Kagome turned to Near who had sat silently, watching the happenings with an analyzing gaze. "You see, you were so quiet that Matt didn't even notice you. We'll have to fix that. My name is Kagome but please call me Momoko in public. We aren't allowed to call anyone by their real name."

"I'm aware of that." He let the colorless lock of hair fall from his finger, turning to look the girl in the eyes before glancing away. "Why did you tell me your name?"

"Because, sis won't call me Kagome anymore; it's Momoko or Momo now...I miss my name. I lied to Matt. Where sis loves and adores chocolate and he his games, I love my name, and...I don't want to forget it. A name is who you are...I don't want to be someone I'm not...and I'm not Momoko. I was hoping, in here, you could possibly, even if just once as a reminder, call me by my name."

"..." His eyes moved to the left corner of his eyes, "Where are our classes?"

"..." She sighed, "I'll show you in the morning. You have to start in the same classes the other six year olds have, unless you get moved up because of smarts. I was moved three times, sis was moved four. The six year olds here start off in 4th grade, so I'm in 7th by practical terms, and sis is in 8th."

"..."

"We really need to work on your use of words...or, lack of."

His eyes moved to her, watching as she grabbed clothes from the top drawer of her dresser before heading to take a shower. After the door closed and the water had been turned on, little less than a minute had passed before someone knocked on the door; contemplating momentarily if he should answer before actually doing so.

"Hi, I'm Mello, Momo's sister."

'_...Kagome's sister? They are different, must be hereditarily different. Parents of one of the two must have taken the other in, or different dads, or mothers...either could be possible, but highly unlikely.'_

Near turned away from the blonde haired baby blue eyed girl and sat at the desk by Kagome's bed.

"I don't see what the big deal is; you look like any other bratty kid that comes here. However, I'll give the hair a tally for the abnormality chart. It's definitely the first time I have seen pure white hair on a child and your profile says that it's natural, that's what gets me. Don't go thinking your special; you are just like the others, only much weirder. Stay away from my sister, got it sheep boy?"

"..."

"Good." Mello turned to leave but stopped at a sound.

"I understand; you're jealous."

"_What..._why you―!"

"Don't you think your attitude is very childish?"

"..." Mello glared coldly at Near who stared passively at her, a finger once more twirling the same snowy lock of hair.

"Oh, Mello. Good evening." Mello and Near turned to see a little girl with brown pigtails.

"Linda, what do you want?"

"Mr. Roger asked for me to take these to Momoko's room." She gestured to two suitcases beside her. Near and Mello watched her bring them in before turning and walking out the door. "You must be Near; I hope I'll get to talk with you tomorrow. Bye Mello, bye Near."

The two watched her leave and Mello followed her example, leaving the boy to watch her hurry away.

"Near?" Near shut the door and turned to see Kagome wearing blue PJ's. She walked to her bed and sat down. "Who was that?"

"...Mello and Linda, bringing my things."

"Oh, so you met sis. What did you think?"

"..." He sat on his bed and said nothing.

"Right," Lying down, Kagome pulled the blankets over her head and sighed. "We'll work on dialogue to~_morrow_." She yawned. "Night Near."

Near laid down in his own bed, covering his form with the comforter and sheets, "...Good night...Kagome."

Kagome smiled softly before letting sleep take her.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the first short chapter, please regard me kindly and read and review! ^_^''**


	3. EXAM'S

**Never A Lady**

**Kagome was orphaned at a young age, later taken in by Mrs. Keehl. She becomes family to the kind household of three, even obtained a sister. However, an unfortunate accident left her alone with just her sister. Taken to an orphanage called Whammy's, she and her sister are given new names, a new life and a new start.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Mello/Matt – Kagome/Near**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**-x-x-x-**

**EXAM'S**

**-x-x-x-**

It was a strange scene to behold if you weren't already used to it. So for Near who had been at the orphanage for a little less than eleven hours, it was definitely a strange sight...but then...who was he to comment on what was strange and what was not.

He woke up around seven, wanting to take a tour of his newly acquired accommodations, and he'd even made sure to wake up before the sun was too high, expecting _Kagome_ to still be asleep...but...

Well, she was currently sitting on the chair at her desk...well...sort of... Her thighs were up against the back of the desk chair with her legs and feet hanging off the back, occasionally swinging back and forth. Her back laid flat against the seat while her head lolled off the edge as she read a rather thick book upside down. On her desk was a box that read Pretz (Roast) and in her mouth was a Pretz biscuit stick.

"..."

"You're awake..." Kagome said, not glancing up from her book.

He found it equally odd that she wasn't even facing him, and yet knew he was awake. "..." He removed the white sheets and blankets that covered his legs and placed his bare feet on the cold floor. "Good morning, Kagome."

She took her eyes off the pages of the book and smiled brightly at him. "Good morning to you too, Near."

"..." He twirled a lock of his hair before walking to his suitcase. He opened it and pulled a new pair of white satin pajama's out along with a pair of white socks before pulling his socks on and entering the bathroom to change. Kagome laughed softly. She went to stand up when the chair tilted and fell back.

"**AH~!"**

A few seconds later, Near came out dressed in his fresh pajama's and stared at her with his calculating charcoal eyes.

Kagome sat on the back of the seat with her legs stretched out in front of her. Her hair was a mess, falling over her eyes and into her face, her book had skid across the floor, now closer to him than her. Her back was pressed up against the seat of the chair as she was now in an upright position...on the floor.

"Sorry, about all the noise. I couldn't get up and so I fell." She stayed still until the blood that had settled in her head had evened and she was no longer dizzy. Finally, she stood up and stretched. "I'll get dressed and then show you around the orphanage and to your starting classes."

"...I understand..."

Kagome smiled and stood up, sitting her chair back on its wheels and pushing it back up to the desk before walking to her dresser and grabbing some clothes.

Near watched her retreat into the bathroom before moving to his bed; quickly making it up before he sat on the edge and waited patiently for her.

When she walked out she was dressed in a winter outfit befitting the season. A teal bow created with a decorative jeweled square adorned the waist side of a three layered skirt. Brown stiff tulle with brown velvet at the bottom, a teal skirt, and a sheer mesh material with a brown cross over plaid pattern fell just above her knees. The dress had long velour sleeves in the same dark brown and an elastic velour top in dark brown. She wore dark brown leggings and a pair of felt boots in brown with dark brown fur inside on hemming the top. Her hair was up in two pigtails, teal ribbons holding them up in place in tight bows with a black diamond circle **O** hairclip that was at the tie spot of the teal ribbon on her right pigtail.

"You won't get cold, will you?" She asked, looking over the thin material he wore.

"I am fine..."

She stared at him for a moment before smiling and taking his hand, "Alrighty then, let's go!" She pulled him and he pulled back a bit. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Could Kagome...go slower this time?"

She stared at him once more before bursting out laughing. "Sorry, I get overly carried away in the mornings. Mell has to deal with my hype attitude too, so you aren't alone. Oh! My book!" She released his hand and ran to her book, placing the thick volume on her desk before taking his hand once more and _walking_out of the room; door shutting softly behind them.

**-x-x-x-**

"Mello, were you up studying until dawn again?" Matt grabbed his orange tinted goggles and yawned.

"Shut up," Mello glared, "I went to bed at twelve, no later."

"I'm so glad, you need to keep up with your beauty sleep, don't want you breaking another mirror."

"I TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS A BOOK!"

"Right, right...you through a book, I'm sure." He said sarcastically. "I need to start listening to your demonic sister more often." Her eyes lit up with flames and he smirked.

"Momoko is an Angel! She is only six, completely innocent, nothing about her is..._demonic_!" She snapped.

"...Well, I assumed that she had to be demonic to put up with a devil like you. Your 'kill-or-be-killed' personality leaves much to be desired."

Mello blushed and turned away coldly from the boy she had been forced to room with. "Matt...You are truly boorish."

"...I'm what?"

"RUDE!" She stomped her foot for dramatic effect before walking out their door and slamming it shut.

"...oh." He grabbed his Game Boy Advanced and unplugged it from the charger before falling back on his mess of blankets. His goggles reflected the light of the game as he let himself get lost in a world of technology and games.

**-x-x-x-**

Near had been walking through multiple hallways; memorizing the rooms that were pointed out by his roommate as he did so. He paused at the sight of Mello walking towards them, no doubt on her way to wake her sister up.

"Hey!"

"Mell!" Kagome released Nears hand and ran into Mello's opened arms; the two smiling at each other. Near watched; observing them as they talked.

"What are you looking at Sheep Boy!?"

"_Mello..."_ Kagome frowned, her voice soft in disbelief. She didn't understand the hostility that was directed to the quiet Albino. "Mello! That wasn't a nice thing to say! You should apologize."

Mello flushed irritably and turned away from the boy with unruly white hair. "Not if my life depended on it! Putting that aside, did you finish your math?"

She sighed as Mello changed the subject to a topic she hated. "Yes, yes I did."

"Good! Let me see, I'll check it over and see which ones you missed!" Mello said excitedly.

Kagome pouted, "It's in my book bag, and what makes you think I missed any?!"

"It's math; you suck at math."

'_Well...that's true, but still. She didn't need to point it out like that.'_ Kagome sighed, "Oh well...at least I rock at Technology and Medicine. I can't say the same for you."

"Yes, you and Matt are nerds, I know. That's why I chose not to take those two classes! I know the obvious about Medicine and Technology, but all the rest of that is just nonsense to me." Mello barked, only a few seconds passed before Mello sighed and smiled, pulling a chocolate bar out and tearing it open. "I'll go check it and leave it on your desk to correct."

Kagome nodded and watched as Mello left.

"Momoko..." Near said softly, questioning her without actually asking her his question.

"She helps me with my homework, so that the next time I'll understand it. She'll write notes down for me, and give me clues, but I have to solve them on my own. She sometimes even gives me some of those brain teasers to see how I do or if I'm improving. She's number one in the school, Matt is number two and I...I'm only eleven...but that's okay, I just want to be of use to Mello..." She closed her eyes and sighed. "She has taken care of me for a little more than a year now, all by herself. I don't consider the people here as my family... though, don't get me wrong, everyone is wonderful, and Watari is great! Roger is okay, but a little strict...and...I've never met L...but, Mello says he's...Legend...Life...Law, or something like that. She say's L is Justice and she wants to be...just like him." She opened her eyes and sighed, "But I have to get better at what I do, before I'm of any use to her."

"Momoko is a very good little sister."

Kagome blushed, "...thank you!" She took his hand again and led him to his classes, showing him the order in which he would attend them. By the time she finished, it was almost eight thirty and class would be starting in a few minutes.

"You know where your first class is ―"

"Momoko..."

She stopped talking and turned to see one of her teachers smiling at her.

"Today are the exams, I hope you are ready."

"...Math too?" Kagome said uneasily.

She laughed, "Yes, Math too. And, you must be Near, it's wonderful to meet you. I heard that you may be joining Momoko or Mello soon."

"Eh!?" Kagome looked at Near, surprised at the news she had just been exposed to. It wasn't a rarity to have some super genius come here and go from the lower beginners classes to the upper advanced classes on their first week. Hell, Meira had been just like him. She had gotten sixth place on her first exam and quickly made her way up after a few classes in the advanced until she was first. I myself had been placed at sixteen on her first exam and made her way up to eleventh place among the Roster for L's Trainee's.

He brought his hand up and twirled a single lock of his snow like hair, glancing to his left as he spoke, "That is what L told me."

Kagome smiled a little and looked at the boy. A sudden glint in his eyes caught her attention. It was similar to the light she saw in her sisters' eyes. Success burned in those eyes; the eyes of those born to succeed, those with the will to win...the eyes of what she assumed...made L. She could see it, all of it. All that is, and everything that would be...she saw the beginning of a future far away in those eyes, and it was a future that crossed destinies with that of Meira's.

Kagome's eyes could see the deepest passions of those around her, through their eyes. She supposed, now that she thought about it, that that was what her mother meant...when she said her eyes killed her father. She didn't remember what happened though, for some reason or another, she had locked those memories away, far away.

Near noticed her eyes boring into his and felt suddenly exposed, he turned away from the eyes and faced the teacher in front of him. "I should head to class."

"Good luck Near!"

"...thank you."

She smiled, "I should go back and get my bag and homework." She nodded to the teacher before running back to her room. If she got there fast enough, she would have time to go over her mistakes. She definitely wasn't looking forward to exams today, but like most things, she had no choice in the matter.

She opened the door to her room and walked to her desk, leaving the door open for the time being since she would be leaving again soon anyways. She only had three circled, so quickly she went over them and corrected her answers, but left the wrong answers purposely. She did this so the teacher could grade her for both her original and corrected papers. She didn't feel the need to spend another night on them if her sister wanted to help her out anyways, and the teachers had no problem with her way of going about her homework anyways.

Making sure she had all the questions checked over, she grabbed a mechanical pencil from her desk that was silver with a metal casing, and then carefully she placed her homework and a few books in her bag, including the one she had been reading earlier that morning. She closed the black bag with the letter '**W**' on the top in bold English font in white. No, she wasn't known by a letter like Roger, L, Watari or some few others. The 'W' was for Whammy, it meant that they were students training to become the next L; we were the seeds that Whammy's grew, and put so much love and care into. By Whammy's, I of course am referring to Watari. Roger could care less, and quite frankly, not many here liked Roger, but that didn't matter. We loved Watari, and we worshiped L. He was...our Savior...Justice...our idol, and to some...he was a goal.

**-x-x-x-**

**(3 Hours Later)**

Kagome sat in her Human Psychology class, sighing as she read over the twenty-sixth question on her second exam. Each exam, students were given two hours to complete it. The students at Whammy's had five exams at the midway and end of every month.

For instance, April has thirty days, so on the fifteenth we have our first set of exams, and on the thirtieth we have our second set of exams, and this continues for six months, half a year. After six months of the same classes, we get new classes and schedules. We can keep the same ones, if we want, but during the first week of the last of the six months, we are given a spreadsheet from Watari that gives us choices of classes that follow the courses that we had previously taken, as well as a few others we hadn't.

Each exam has fifty questions, and comes with a written exam too. As such, we had ten hour school day's twice a month, Exam Day! This however means that twice a month, the Roster for L's Trainee's is updated. The day after Exams, everyone is gathered in the Common Room to see the updates on the charts. It's kind of funny to watch actually.

Kagome gave a silent laugh at the thought of the first, second and third always running eagerly to the board to see their scores. Studytards!

She marked an answer and continued onto the next question, now on thirty-three, also on the short answer questions. A-K-A, she had to write the answers out, which meant no guessing or thinking an answer sounds _'about right'_ when reading the choices over. Yeah, she did that on her Math Exams...somehow, she still managed to pull off a B on all of them. Who would have guessed that she had a natural talent for guessing on observation; yes, that's right. She didn't just pick through the answers, she read them over, thought them over, and then chose the most likely of her four choices. So she did...put forth _some_ effort.

_'__Personality psychology is a branch of psychology that studies personality and individual differences. What are the three areas of focus?'_

She closed her eyes briefly and thought her answer over before opening them and writing:

'_1. Constructing a coherent picture of a person and his or her major psychological processes._

_2. Investigating individual differences, that is, how people can differ from one another._

_3. Investigating human nature, that is, how all people's behavior is similar.'_

'_Next...'_ She thought to herself as she went on answering the questions. This was one of her easier classes, she always made hundreds in this class, but she just understood the human mind and behavior better than mathematical equations...

Forty minutes later and she stretched her arms high above her before standing with her exam folded top to bottom. She walked up to the teachers' desk and handed it in before she politely asked to be dismissed.

"_Yes, good luck on your next Exam."_ She said softly with a smile.

Kagome nodded and walked back to her desk, taking her book bag and _'Exam Pencil'_ as she had dubbed it. Quietly she pulled her bag over her shoulder and left the room with twenty minutes to spare before her next Exam. Fundamentals of Technologies! This was the only class that she had with students in the more advanced classes. Matt sat next to her in this class, so they got to talk to each other a lot and he helped her out too. He was amazing with electronics and technology, amazing.

'_I suppose I could have mentioned this, but Matt had arrived about eight months ago, four months after we got here. Sis and I had started off in the same room, but a couple kids started complaining that we were cheating off each other since we were rising so quickly on the Roster, and to avoid unnecessary conflict, Roger split us into different rooms.'_

Kagome walked outside and saw Matt sitting against a tree with his back to her. A gust of wind blew and the familiar scent of nicotine hit her hard. She made her way to the boy in stripes. The cold air biting at her flushed cheeks. The grass and ground was hidden beneath a blanket of disturbed snow and slush. The skies of Winchester were gray with the winter scheme that was going on. It was November fifteenth; ten more days until Thanksgiving.

Kagome stepped up to the boy and he turned to look at her; orange tinted goggles no doubt gave her a suntanned look...that or she looked like an orange Lolita right now, she wasn't quite sure which, but judging by the smile, she wagered the second. "Matt, you shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you."

"Don't bother; Roger and Mello have both already lectured me. Besides, you smoke." He said uninterestedly, his eyes closing behind the orange tinted glasses.

She sat next to him and leaned forward, her lips skimmed his fingers as she stole the cigarette from between his fingers. His eyes snapped open and he looked down as she smirked and pulled back, cigarette held firmly between her pouty lips.

"Six year old innocent angel my ass, your sister is delusional if she thinks that you're such a sweet heart." He glared at her lips which held the fag he had been smoking.

She removed it from her lips to speak, "I don't think the leisure pursuits that one chooses to partake in defines the person." Placing the cigarette back between her lips, she took a drag and remembered, he had been the one who got her started on them. A few months after he came here, she had been wandering around when her nose was assaulted by the smell of cigarette smoke. She took the cigarette he'd been smoking from him and lectured him, but he retaliated with, _'You can't down something if you've never tried it,'_ and whoa and behold, she let her curiosity get the better of her and...Here she was.

He took the cigarette back and placed it limply between his lips as he spoke. "You may want a mint or I have a car freshener that I could give you."

"What the hell am I going to do with a car freshener!?"

"I was going to hang it from your nose," He chuckled as her face burned brightly. "You and your sister provide the best entertainment here."

"So glad you find us amusing!" Kagome stood up when he caught her hand and pulled her back down, skirt rising with the rush down. "MATT!"

"Mint," He handed her a small case before he stood and left, tossing the cigarette into the cold snow on his way inside. _"Class is in six minutes!"_He called from a window where he now stood inside the confines of the warm building. She let what he said sink in before she stood up and noticed how the hem of her dress was wet, having grazed the snow while she was sitting, her Leggings were also soaked, so she removed her shoes, then her leggings before pulling her shoes back on. The cold weather bit into her once warm legs and made her shiver as her teeth started chattering against each other. She started running back inside while stuffing the wet leggings into the pouch on her bag; popping three mints into her mouth as she stepped into her classroom and sat down next to Matt who chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"...you had to take your stockings off." He said.

"Because the snow soaked into them, thankfully my dress is fine, although, I wouldn't have removed it if it wasn't!" She made sure no one else was listening, though knowing her luck, every ear was on her and him. Gossip wasn't really much of a sport here, but everyone listened, we were supposed to. "Where is Mr. Touka?"

"...he...is coming in."

Kagome turned and saw her Tech professor walk in. "Everyone, sit down. We will begin the Exam's momentarily, let me check role first." He began calling names, 'here' and 'present' were the only things heard for the first five minutes of class before he stopped and grabbed a stack of Exam's and put five on the first desk of every row. They passed them back until the last row had theirs. This wasn't a new act for us, it was a routine, habit..."You have two hours," He pressed a button on the clock on his desk, "Start."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

Pencils scratching against paper could be heard and Matt and I shared a glance at the sound of rushing. We didn't need to race through the questions, they were easy, so we took our time, and still we would always finish before anyone else. He always finished first, I was always second and when we were done, we would find sis. She was in Advanced Calculus right now, which hurt my head just thinking about it.

I flipped my exam over and wrote my name and the date on the top._Momoko, 11/15/1996._ I then began my Exam, question one...

I kept a steady pace for an hour before coming to the _fun_ questions that our teacher threw in, just to see how we did.

_**A vulnerability scanner can be used to conduct...what?**_

I smiled, _'Network Reconnaissance'_

Vulnerability Scanners were typically used by Hackers or Ace Computer Users. It was a fun little thing to have and know how to use, especially when you had a friend like Matt who likes to log onto your laptop from his and play around with you. Literally, he would be in his room, my sister in a trance as she studies for the next Exam's, and would be moving my mouse around while I'm playing Bejeweled or writing up a term paper or Essay. I remember he had once started a _'chat'_on my Word Document, typing something to me, I would press enter and respond on a new line, and then it would continue back and forth. See, who needs yahoo, aim or hotmail, I had Word Document, and that didn't put spyware or spam on my computer with the add-on's that those other chat programs tried to get you to load.

Actually, I'd be happy if he would teach me how to do that little phantom trick, where he can watch what I'm doing on my laptop without being seen, and even better, he has his own cursor that is shown invisible on my side, so he can easily open windows, start programs, play games...actually, he plays LIFE with me too. Mello thinks he has a crush on me...but...I know better. His eyes have always been on Mello, but that's okay. I like Matt, but he's a friend, he's that guy I love to hang out with. I also know Mello has confused feelings over how she feels. Go figure, she is currently in the 'I-Love-To-Hate-You' stage. It's kind of funny actually, and I already promised myself, I wasn't going to get involved.

_**What is a Spoofing Attack?**_

I placed the thin point of dark lead on the paper and wrote the answer in small neat writing, or as neat as a six year old could; which is pretty neat since we all have to take writing courses in each set of classes we get, until we are ten. Apparently, Roger thinks ten year olds can write well enough to stop learning how to write neat. _'A spoofing attack involves one program, system, or website successfully masquerading as another by falsifying data and thereby being treated as a trusted system by a user or another program. The purpose of this is usually to fool programs, systems, or users into revealing confidential information, such as user names and passwords, to the attacker.'_Those were the words I wrote on the space below. I was on forty-four out of fifty, and soon I'd be working on the written Exam. I hadn't even looked at it yet.

_**...is a computer security consultant and author, formerly the most wanted computer criminal in United States history.**_

'_Multiple choice now.'_I looked them over for a moment, _'Kevin Mitnick, C.'_ I circled the letter and smiled at a particular thought. Matt and I had been partners during the Notable Security Hackers project, and both, before even talking it over, had answered the teacher with 'Kevin Mitnick' as our choice to write on. The man was legend to us, not in a good way mind you. The teachers weren't happy with our choice of idolization, but still, we admired the elite hacker...and we learned from him through our own personally orchestrated lessons online. Internet really was the best, who needed teachers.

_**Name all Five Hacker Types.**_

'_White Hat, Grey Hat, Black Hat, Script Kiddie and Hacktivist.'_Another thought ran through my mind, about Matt. He was a White Hat, the best type of Hacker, in my opinion. Go figure, the next question asked what the difference between the five Hacker Types were.

'_A white hat hacker breaks security for non-malicious reasons, for instance testing their own security system. This type of hacker enjoys learning and working with computer systems, and consequently gains a deeper understanding of the subject. Such people normally go on to use their hacking skills in legitimate ways, such as becoming security consultants. The word 'hacker' originally included people like this, although a hacker may not be someone into security.'_

That's what Matt did, and what I was learning to do.

'_A grey hat hacker is a hacker of ambiguous ethics and/or borderline legality, often frankly admitted.'_

That might also be Matt. I couldn't help the sweat drop.

'_A black hat hacker, sometimes called "cracker", is someone who breaks computer security without authorization or uses technology (usually a computer, phone system or network) for vandalism, credit card fraud, identity theft, piracy, or other types of illegal activity.'_

Now that I think about it, though, not nearly as direct as that, he might be that too...

'_A script kiddie is a non-expert who breaks into computer systems by using pre-packaged automated tools written by others, usually with little understanding. These are the outcasts of the hacker community.'_

No, definitely not that. He likes to make his _own_ tools and systems.

'_A hacktivist is a hacker who utilizes technology to announce a social, ideological, religious, or political message. In general, most hacktivism involves website defacement or denial-of-service attacks. In more extreme cases, hacktivism is used as tool for Cyber-terrorism. Hacktivists are also known as Neo Hackers.'_

That one is just out of the question. Yeah, he could do it no doubt, but he wouldn't. It's not his style, and quite frankly, he's too lazy to do something like that. It takes to much effort.

I finished my third Exam thirty minutes later, the Written Exam too. Matt had finished about five minutes before me, but had waited until I was done before we requested permission to leave. Permission granted, we grabbed our bags and departed. Mello was waiting outside of her Advanced Calculus class with a book titled 'Scientific Formula's and There History' in her hand.

"Didn't you already have your Science Exam?" I asked.

"Chemistry; and yes." She closed the book and we walked off to the Common room where Roger was taking the Roster down so that he could ready the new one.

"Look who else is here, Sheep Boy." Mello sneered; really, I hadn't any idea why she didn't like him. Near was nice, and besides, all he was doing was playing with a puzzle. Although, it looked more than a little difficult, being all white and what she assumed was five hundred pieces.

"It sucks that he came here on the Eve of the Exams," Matt said, pulling a game boy from his pocket, he turned it on and let himself become absorbed in the game.

"Near, want to walk with us."

Mello's eyes widened, I saw them. She was mad at me for asking, but I like Near and he was my roommate.

"..." The boy turned his charcoal grey eyes on me, letting them linger for a moment before he stood up and walked over to us. He left the half-finished puzzle on the floor and Kagome knew it would be safe since everyone would be studying during breaks and taking exams during classes. No one really ate on the days of Exam's, and as such, the Chefs, left out simple snack spreads for the kids when and if they got hungry.

"Hi, I'm Matt." Matt said, pausing his game for a moment. He held his hand out to shake it, but Near merely looked at his hand and brought his own up to the same lock of hair he'd been twirling earlier.

"Sorry guy's, he's still getting used to everything. Give him some time."

"Right, well let's go. Its break and I want to eat something."

"Ditto," Mello agreed with Matt and the four left to the lunchroom. Kids were sitting at the lunch table with books in their hands, notes on the tables and pencils scribbling in notebooks. Trying to get some extra cramming done for the last two Exams; already, it was almost two-thirty in the afternoon, and Exams ended at seven. We got a thirty minute break and started our fourth Exam at three in the afternoon.

The four of us took our seats at the end table where another boy already sat; number three on the roster. He was pompous, overly so. He was eight years old and continuously flirted with my sister, despite her obvious dislike for him.

Matt sat next to the boy, he had black hair and brown eyes, and sitting next to him made sure Mello didn't have to. I sat across from Mello, and Near sat next to me but across from Matt. Our square had secluded 'number three' from our conversations, whatever they were.

**(End Kagome's P.O.V)**

"What's with the Albino freak, he's in my spot."

Kagome scoffed, "Tray, that was never your spot."

"I always sit there!" He stood and drew the attention of the others in the room to him.

"To think, we usually have another sixteen hours before we have to deal with your Drama, aren't you starting a little early." Kagome spat; she truly hated the imp.

"Shut up you pint sized twit, you are only allowed to sit with us because your sister is number one. The top successors are the _only_ ones aloud to sit here."

Mello stood up and before he had the chance to say anything, she punched him hard in the gut. "You had better learn to hold your tongue Tray, she has more intellect and common sense in her left pinky then you do in your entire body."

"What the hell Mell, you know that's a lie!" Tray yelled back from his crouched over position on one knee.

"No, it's far from a lie, actually. You are a fool if you think that _you_ are fit to sit at this table, more so than she is. You will find out, just how fit...after the Roster is posted tomorrow. You know...Watari tells me everything."

Tray's eyes widened as he stood up from Mello's words. He ran from the room and into the direction of Roger's office. He knew well enough that he couldn't see Watari, even if he was number three. Watari only talked to a select few; and she, Matt, Kagome and Linda were those few. Linda was more the messenger, but Watari had once said that Linda could be very helpful to us if we were to ask.

Kagome stared at the table; she wasn't hungry, in fact, now she was more than a little depressed.

"Momo, don't you dare start listening to him."

"But, this table is for the top three, he does have more rights than I do. Uh, I'm going to go study for my next Exam." Kagome stood and left the room. Meira hated seeing her sister so depressed, but what was there to do. She also knew her sister hated it when she meddled into her problems, just like her.

"She'll be okay."

"Maybe tomorrow, when she sees the Roster, but she is definitely in an 'out-of-it' mood. She went to study EMSC, which she doesn't need any help with. She only ever makes hundreds in that class."

Matt nodded, he understood though. She felt as if she was only ruining an image that Tray had built up in her head.

"EMSC, Emergency Medical Services for Children, right?" Near asked softly, though he didn't look up from the bowl of Tapioca Pudding he had retrieved from the table. His fingers moved the spoon around in the bowl, spreading it evenly into a flat surface.

"Yeah, she is a Medical and Technological Genius, more the former than the latter." Mello said, trying not to bite the Albino's head off.

"I see,"

"Yes, she's amazing at technology, but I'm still the Tech Genius in this school." Matt cut in, looking at the door where Kagome had moments ago left through.

"What is Mello a genius of?"

"Everything but Tech and Med, go figure." Matt said, causing Mello to glare at Matt who smiled sheepishly at his roommate with the fiery temper. She simply turned away and ignored the look that Near was giving her.

"..."

"I'm not that bad at Med and Tech."

"She isn't that bad at Med, knows the basics and the common sense, but she sucks at Tech. Don't give her a laptop. She should have a book dedicated to her. We will call it, 'The Laptop Massacres of Mello!' Dun dun duuuuuun~!"

"...Matt, you are digging your own grave, I'll make sure you sleep in it if you keep it up." She stood and left with the rest of the students as break ended and their next class Exam was soon to begin.

"Scary, but cute." He laughed out before turning to Near. "Don't tell her I said that." He stood and left with his game in his hands. Near continued sitting for a moment before he stood up and left, the Tapioca bowl sat empty on the table and the emptiness filled the room.

**-x-x-x-**

**(7:00 P.M)**

Finally, all Exams had been taken, and she was done for the night. Kagome always felt especially tired on the night of her Exam's, and oddly refreshed on the mornings after them. She stretched and said her goodbyes to the other students before walking back to her bedroom with her bag. Near was already inside the room, drying damp hair and already in a new pair of white satin pajamas. She sat on her bed and placed her bag on the floor next to it. Falling backwards, she let her arm drape over her eyes and just laid there for the next thirty minutes draped in a comfortable silence that Near was more than willing to offer her. He was seated comfortably on the floor with one leg on the floor to the side and the other pulled up against his chest and under his chin. Sitting there, he silently played with his puzzle that he'd retrieved from the Common room after his own easy exams.

"Hey, Near...do you ever feel as if you weren't meant to be somewhere, like maybe, you were supposed to be...elsewhere."

"...I think we all feel like that sometimes."

"Oh?"

"Everyone wants to, at one point or another, be somewhere they are not."

"I guess...well, I'm going to go take a shower and then go to bed. Sleep well tonight, Near. Tomorrow, you will get your new Schedule."

"Yes..."

He watched her leave before returning to his puzzle.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: 25 pages long, this is proof of my love for my fans! Review so she updates quicker.**


	4. New Traditions to be Made

**Never A Lady**

**Kagome was orphaned at a young age, later taken in by Mrs. Keehl. She becomes family to the kind household of three, even obtained a sister. However, an unfortunate accident left her alone with just her sister. Taken to an orphanage called Whammy's, she and her sister are given new names, a new life and a new start.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Mello/Matt – Kagome/Near**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**-x-x-x-**

**New Traditions to be Made**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was up earlier than normal, it was five thirty. She quickly dressed in a pair of shorts and a blue and green striped shirt that she'd snatched from Matt a couple weeks back. Slipping some sandals on, she grabbed a box out from under her bed, and pulled a lighter and pack of cigarettes out before glancing behind her. Near was still asleep, his puzzle was lying on the floor completed, the black **L** in the corner was basically glaring at her. Mocking her for all that the letter was worth. She took off out of her bedroom door as quietly as she could, and silently left down the hall.

"Happy Birthday to me..." She muttered as she stepped outside. It was freezing outside. Walking back inside, she glanced around and grabbed a blanket left out by one of the kids before returning to her original plans. She stepped out and walked to Matt's normal hiding spot when smoking before sitting down. She was, as of today, seven years old. She smacked the box of fags against her palm a few times before pulling one out and placing it between her lips. She closed her eyes as the cold wind bit at her skin for a few moments before flipping open the lighter and burning the end of the cigarette as she inhaled in small puffs before snapping the lighter shut.

"Princess Peach, you're in my spot."

Kagome inhaled wrong on the smoke and started coughing, her cheeks burning red from her sudden attack.

"Ah! Sorry~!"

She glared at Matt as she tried to calm her breathing down, "That hurt, damn it! Matt, what the hell!?"

"Man, I know your sister is a firecracker; hot and all...but your pretty hot too when you try to look all badass."

Kagome blushed and looked away from the green eyed tech as he sat down next to her. She felt him tug on the blanket she'd taken from the common room and consented, letting him into her warm circle. "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm always up early; I come out for a morning smoke when I wake up, then I go back inside and go back to bed, patiently awaiting your sister to shake me awake."

"What, you like her touching you that much?"

"Damn...you're in a sassy mood, I like it." Matt grinned, leaning against Kagome as he spoke.

"Matt, you like my sister; I will knee you in the nuts if you try to come on to me with feelings for her."

Matt chuckled, "I never said I had feelings for your sister, you assumed I had feelings for your sister."

"Are you saying you don't?"

"Nope!"

Kagome punched him in the arm before taking a drag of the cigarette, letting it sit limply between her lips.

"I like you and your sister, Momo...my feelings for you and her are the same...whatever those feelings may be. I think I'm still too young to know."

"Don't you sound mature,"

He placed his arm over her shoulder and pulled her in, "You are in a bad mood, what's wrong." He asked, taking her fag from her and taking a drag himself.

"What's wrong?"

"Mmm," He nodded.

"Well, for starters, you took my nicotine stick! That's at the top of my 'what's wrong list', today is my birthday, I'm officially seven, and I'm celebrating it in an Orphanage, where we aren't technically allowed to celebrate our birthdays...so...I'm just Seven. I came out to have a _birthday smoke_."

"...damn," he held her tightly to his side and made sure she was covered in the blanket snugly. "Well, maybe we can talk Mello into hightailing it out of here, just for the day."

"Doubtful, today is important to her, she wants to see the Roster when it's posted, that won't be till after lunch."

Matt nodded, it was true, Mello never left the building on Roster Day's, and that meant she'd be held up inside till two or three in the afternoon. "...we will see."

Kagome took her smoke back from Matt and finished it off.

**-x-x-x-**

Meira stared out the window and sighed. It was about six in the morning, she'd woken up to the door opening and shutting. She knew it was Matt, he was leaving to smoke, a habit of his that she found to be absolutely distasteful, but she knew that Kagome held no problems with his smoking. She knew this because, looking outside right now, she could see her baby sister being held warmly in his arms beneath the blanket that they were sharing.

"I can't believe she never told me..."

Meira left the bedroom dressed in a pair of black pants and a long sleeved black sweater. Her blonde hair fell past her shoulders a bit as she made her way outside. Stopping short about ten feet from the two of them, she listened.

"_She's your sister, Momo...I'm sure she'll give up one day to be with you."_

"_You don't know her then. It's Roster Day, nothing is more important than Roster Day...except for her chocolate. I hate this place...I swear, one day...I'm leaving this place!"_

"_When that day comes, Mel and I will be there right beside you scaling the fence, but until then...try asking..."_

Meira watched Matt stand and made to leave when he turned and saw her standing there behind them. She blushed and glanced down at her feet nervously as he smirked and walked over to her. _'He's close...'_ she thought to herself as he leaned in, his lips close to her ear.

"_Momo's birthday...is today..."_

His voice was soft and whispered so that Kagome didn't hear him, Meira's blue eyes widened at that information and she couldn't stop herself from smiling a small smile of relief when she realized that Matt and her sister hadn't just been cuddling, he'd been comforting her.

"Momoko!"

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome jumped and turned to face her sister, stubbing the cigarette out in the ground next to her before pulling a mint out and facing away from her sister long enough to pop it inside. She stood and pocketed her lighter and the pack of smokes before walking over to Mello. "Hey, what's up?"

"I need some more chocolate, want to go with me to get some? Matt's coming..."

Kagome smiled, "That sounds like fun; did you get permission?"

"...yeah...let's go." Mello took her little sisters hand and pulled her through the gates of the Orphanage. The trio was still small enough that they could squeeze through the bars with ease.

**-x-x-x-**

Watari stood at his office window watching the three kids leave through the fence of his establishment. "I bet Near would enjoy this outing too..." He grabbed something off of his desk and left to Momoko and Nears bedroom, where he was pleased to find the boy dressed and ready for the day, whatever it may bring. "Near, we are going out, I have something I need you to bring to Mello, and then, you can remain with her, Momoko and Matt."

Near curled a lock of his hair around a finger, but nodded all the same.

The ride was excruciatingly long, and what really bothered Near, was that he could see the three kids the entire time. Finally they stopped at a restaurant and Watari pulled to a stop. Near look down at the white shoes he was being forced to wear and sighed before climbing out of the car and taking what Watari handed him before leaving to the restaurant.

"I trust you will all find your way back safely..." Watari said before leaving the Albino to walk alone to the restaurant.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter four of Never a Lady...needless to say, it's been a while. Sorry, Nyan~!**


End file.
